Wonders of Reunion
by Kirie Mitsuru
Summary: As one who was always forgotten, I was born a loner which was why I was beyond surprised when I even received a letter for middle school reunion roughly ten years later. Even though I came with heavy reluctance, I never expect to be greeted by a proposal from the famous ex-baseball ace. What? Yamamoto x OC (Cover found online without any credit. I'll draw one myself soon!)


Wonders of Reunion

Chouko's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own the original KHR characters. Just this story's plot and my OC Chouko.

Summary: As one who was always forgotten, I was born a loner which was why I was beyond surprised when I even received a letter for middle school reunion roughly ten years later. Even though I came with heavy reluctance, I never expect to be greeted by a proposal from the famous ex-baseball ace. What? Yamamoto x OC

_You turn my life upside down… and taught me about love in a blink of an eye._

I was born to be forgotten. For some reason unknown, people, my parents included, tend to overlook my existence. It was fine really. As sad as it sound, I got used to it. Being alone had its' perks at times anyway so I was not complaining even if I could. Anyway, this went on… all my life more or less as far as I knew which ended up with being friendless and a loner. 

It stayed that way until I sang one day. Ever since I met the wonders of music, I tend to spend my time alone with just my music and I. People just forgot me or so I thought, which led me to think that it would be fine even if I were to sing like a maniac in a park one summer holiday during college. It was a dare I set for myself. Well, it didn't end up that way. Before I knew it, kids around the park along with their parents were gathering around me not long after I started singing with my guitar.

Thus, I found out the embarrassing way that singing was the only way for people to see me. Although I said I got used to it, I couldn't help but enjoy the attention showered to me when I sang. With my newfound greed for attention, I decided without second thought to delve into music industry. Since they found me fascinating, I passed an audition with no problem and grew popular instantly. My voice and face was nice enough in addition after all.

One would think that I end my lonely forgotten days there but, nope. Even though my voice were well known, people still always overlook me as long as I didn't open my mouth. I guess being forgotten was my natural talent I couldn't escape from. Alas, it helped me from escaping after a concert or evaded my fans anywhere for that matter.

Now, I stared at one and only private letter that I received for the first time ever. This was surprising if you asked me. Well, I did not have a single friend during my school days at all due to my special 'condition' so to say. Staring at the letter, I wondered if it were there just because my name happened to be recorded in the school system. It would be fun to attend this reunion thing though. Yep, it was a reunion invitation from my old school, Namimori middle school.

It was a weird but peaceful school normally. They just happen to have several interesting students back then. There was a terribly bullied student that never fought back once attacked. I tried saving him before one of the bully called reinforcement several time but I was never acknowledged. As bad as it sounded, I usually stayed at the sidelines until the bullying was done before lending a hand by bringing the kid to infirmary. The kid never knew who I was and I have no intention of making him knew me.

To my amusement, it stopped ever since the boy confessed to the school idol on his boxer only roughly six or seven month to middle school life. In any case, then was the mark of the oddity. Random gunshots, explosion and talking babies began to happen. At first, it was hilarious to watch, like getting a free movie daily. Along the way though, I pity the bullied boy for all his misfortune though. I often heard of his stressed rant when I walked pass him and I could only offer a silent support as I watched.

The bullied boy and his friends were the only one that I could remember from my middle school life though. But now that I remembered him, I wonder how they fare. I guess taking a day off once in a while would do me no harm. With that decision, I informed my manager to rearrange my schedule for the reunion. Something akin to excitement and something else I didn't understand bubbled at the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was a premonition but somehow, I knew something would happen during the reunion.

What was it? I had no idea. Maybe it would surprise the students to know a loner in their batch ended up as a national wide singer and stun-woman or maybe the bullied boy ended up with a good life? With all speculation invading my mind, I drifted off to dream land.

A week gone by within a blink of an eye and before I knew it, I was on my taxi, heading to the appointed restaurant used for the event. At the moment, all I wished was that this was a formal event or I would be horrible overdressed. It was minutes before I entered my taxi that I realized I had no idea about the event theme or whatever. I contemplated on inquiring the organizer named Mochida so the invitation stated, but decided it would be useless either way. I only brought a dress and another casual outfit for tomorrow.

Fortunately, the restaurant was fancy to my relief so I walked into the lobby with confident as I showed the guy standing by the door my invitation before settling myself at the sideline. As I observed the hall, I recognized some of the people, like Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana who remained friends even after all these years. I came a tad bit late so I had no idea what was going on so I just went to the food corner and ate.

Before I could wonder about any program planned for the event, the large fancy door I just walked in from were opened with startling bang and a _red carpet _rolled in to make way for someone. Now, whoever this was, they knew how to make a grand entrance. It was so hilarious how the previously bustling hall was silenced instantly aside from a short snicker from Kurokawa Hana, to my surprise. She must have known whom was it that tried to make a lasting impression.

Imagine the amusement I felt when I recognized the figures that stepped in casually as if walking around on red carpet was normal. Perhaps it was for a small payback for all that he suffered but it was the bullied boy I remembered, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who walked in first like a pack leader, followed closely by the odd Italian who was fond of explosive, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star back then. The quiet girl who transferred from Kokuyo was there too, along with who might be her twin brother. I have to admit, puberty did them justice.

From the looks of it, they seemed to end up quite well. Scratch that, they looked like billionaire with the obvious Alexander Amosu's suit on every single one of them and freaking red carpet. They were on a different level all together I had to say. I was expecting some payback but this took the cake. I never thought I could meet anyone who could afford such pricy suit. Nevertheless, the look on every single other occupant of the room was hilarious and I truly felt great for being able to witness this.

When Hana and Kyoko greeted them, the silence spell broke and an up roar filled the hall. Questions were thrown but openly ignored by the subject in topic. Alone at the side as usual, I didn't bother to voice out my thoughts as I further observed the group who will most likely be the talk topic of the day.

It wasn't hard for me to notice the matching wedding band on Tsuna and Kyoko's ring finger after Tsuna caused yet again another round of hushed conversation by wrapping his now muscular arms around Kyoko. I silently sent my congratulation to the both of them. Gokudera and Hana gave a greeting to one another like a normal acquaintance at the side of the couple.

What sparked my curiosity was the ex-baseball ace that seemed to look around with a hopeful glint filling his eyes. Looking for his lover, I wonder? I have to say Takeshi was special. In all her middle school time, they only talked once but once were enough to be counted as miracle for me. That guy noticed me when I tried to help a cat that was stuck on top of a tree and he climbed up instead. Ever since then, I couldn't help but like the guy, not in a romantic way. I felt grateful, that was all.

My eyes traveled around the hall once in hope of catching few candidates that fit Yamamoto's unknown criteria and I failed to see a pair of eyes that focused on me. There were several girls that were pretty enough so to say, but the way they acted killed the possibility. They were gushing and all. I doubt they'd do that if they were in relationship with Yamamoto.

When I looked back at Yamamoto in hope that he already set his eye on the lucky girl, I realized that he was looking straight at me. All of the sudden, his piercing gaze was the only thing I registered. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the burning heat behind his brown iris. Recognition, love, desire. I was familiar with the last one but not the first two. No, I realized long ago that my body proportion fulfilled the criteria of being sexy but that did not explain the first two emotion behind his gaze.

What seemed to be private gaze were soon caught by the others, except, they were looking around my area rather than myself directly. Typical. Only Tsuna seemed to realize who caught his friend's eyes and even he took a second glance to recognize me although I could see his curiosity for my presence here. Not surprising.

Anyway, when I realized how I would soon be in the spot light, I tried to break our staring and pretend to walk to the rest room. I need to calm down my suddenly erratic heartbeat and my expression for now but he didn't let me escape that easily. Perhaps I was too caught up in my thought or too slow or he was rushing the moment I turned my back towards him, I don't know. All I knew was the hand that caught my right arm after a mere four steps away and how my eyes met his heated gaze once again.

"You are here," his voice was filled with joy that I could not explain nor understand as his face broke to a wide grin. It looked like his normal expression back during school days but there was a gleam in his eyes that made it new and special. I didn't even know how I could see it so clearly but it was there and it was directed to me to my utter shock.

"You remembered me?" it was meant to be a statement but it came out hesitant and filled with unspoken question of how and why. I was a shadow and no one ever remembered me before but his recognition filled me with sudden bout of delight and confusion. For the first time I was remembered naturally but I didn't understand how it happened.

"Yes," his confirmation was breathless and I was so oddly happy at that one soft-spoken word. "I helped you that day with the cat and then you smiled. Ever since that day I would find my eyes looking at you whenever you walk past by or during lunch. I couldn't forget you." _And it was all I ever wanted._

I never realize how desperate I was to be remembered until that very second. He remembered everything and more. I always told myself that there was nothing I could do about it but I cling to a hope that someday someone will find me and that day, that some one was right in front of me. With that realization, I let a smile filled my face in return. A simple show of gratitude for his simple deed of seeing me.

Then the chaos erupted, another ruckus broke into the hall as they finally recognize me, the singer and stun woman under the name Torakage Cho. And I was held by the popular ex-baseball ace, who had just made a grand entrance. And we just converse using the line from soap opera, however unintentional it was. As I realized this, I couldn't help but tried to cover my obviously red face and instinctively tried to get away but Yamamoto's grip stopped me short.

"I need to ask you something important," he sounded urgent as determination filled his eyes that unconsciously made me tensed up. I was beyond confused and panicked over the whole situation but his eyes kept me rooted on the spot. I suddenly wonder if he could read me as much as I could read his but my thoughts were banished along with any other lingering questions when he kneel down, his grip sliding down my arm and ended up on my right hand. His every action suggested the impossible but his eyes, his _eyes _were serious and I was officially at the borderline of getting panic attack. Then came the box.

"I know this is sudden but I have been in love with you ever since I first saw your smile. I swore to myself that if I get to see you again in the future, I won't let you slip by my fingers again. Will you marry me?"

Then I saw the ring.

My eyes switched from the ring to his eyes several times to see if it was a joke.

_His eyes were serious._

I pinched myself for reality check and, no, this was real.

Then, I fainted.

What time was it? I wondered silently as I enjoyed the warmth that seemed to engulf me whole. It was a wonderful sensation though so I simply snuggled to my source of heat while trying to sort my thoughts. For some reason, I had no recollection on how I ended up back to my hotel and my bed at all so, how did it happened? As I moved slightly, I realized that I still wore my dress. Maybe I drunk myself to oblivion? But the reunion did not provide alcohol last night.

Wait. Reunion? Last night's event went rushing back to my memory and I couldn't help but jolted in shock. Now that I regain my consciousness fully, I finally took notice the arms that rested around me. With silent trepidation, I opened my eyes cautiously and I tensed up at the sight in front of me.

My so-called heater was Yamamoto Takeshi, the man who saw me and the man who proposed to me last night. My heartbeat picked up a pace instantly as I tried and fail to gain any recollection on further event of the previous night. My body felt normal and I still had my dress to my relief so nothing happened last night. But then again, Yamamoto was down to his boxer only and my whole body was pressed to his well built one.

Before another bout of panic bubbled within me, I reassured myself at nothing happened so there was no problem aside from the half naked man sleeping beside me. Yes. He was definitely a big problem. Despite my gratitude, I just couldn't figure out how did he fell in love with me and how did he get the idea that it was okay to propose without getting to know me better after ten years. I have heard of his impulsive and oblivious tendencies but still, this was over the top on oddity.

As my head started to gain a headache, I decided to stop thinking and just calm down. There was no harm done last night and he was somehow sincere so it was enough. I will just reject him before we parted way and everything will be back to normal. That sounded good enough for now.

With that in mind, I started to observe the still sleeping man beside me. Last night, I only manage to observe him from a distance since I could barely think ever since he caught my arm. Now that I had all the time in the world, I have to admit that he had grown from his boyish charm to a sexy adult. He had eight packs and his skin was a shade tanner than what I remembered from our younger time. All in all, he must be quite a strong man with all these muscles.

What caught my curiosity the most was the scar on his chin. It was all patched up but it looked to be a result of a deep cut. Furthermore, it was such a clear cut that couldn't think of anything aside from knife or sword that could inflict such injury. I was familiar with these injuries seeing that I was used to acting for action movies and the likes.

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand moved on its' own and traced the scar lightly in wonder and a touch of worry. Suddenly I wondered if he was doing some dangerous job. Sure, I doubt that such a kind-hearted man that could show sincerity would dwell into the dark side of the world like drugs. Even so, maybe he became a detective or something. That would explain how he receive such injury aside from the other lighter scar all across his body that I could see. Would he answer if I ask?

A second later, his eyes fluttered open with a slight daze. It took him a few minutes to gain full conscious but then he immediately gave me a full-blown smile that I began to adore, to my shock. His hand covered my forgotten hand that caressed his scar as his smile turned mushy and I could see a telltale of a blush across his face from this close. He was adorable.

Then I caught up to my train of thoughts and my action. My face heated up immediately and I tried to hide it by burying my face to the pillow for a few seconds to gather my wits and thoughts until he turned my face toward him. His face remain to had that happy and sappy glow when I saw him again and it further feed my embarrassment for being the reason of such an expression.

"Good morning," he greeted before casually gave my forehead a kiss, "Are you feeling okay? You fainted last night." Being reminded yet again of the previous night's event, my blush deepened and my body tensed completely in a heartbeat. I wonder how could he remain calm after everything that happened but I figured that was just another trait of Yamamoto. As far as I remembered, the only time he was not calm and smiley was when his friends were mistreated and that was justiciable if you ask me.

"Good morning," I tried to answer his greeting normally, "I am okay, really. Just a bit disoriented last night. Thank you for your help." I continued sheepishly. I wanted to ask about last night, to make sure that he was truly serious and was not messing around with me, to assure myself that it was real but my mouth refused to cooperate with me and I ended up not knowing what else to say. What was I supposed to say in this situation anyway? Calm down. I really didn't want to embarrass myself further by having another panic blackout.

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?" thankfully, Yamamoto was all calm and prepared to continue out the conversation. His voice was as gentle as always and it soothe my nerves considerably for some reason. There was something about him that made one felt at ease and happy naturally.

"What do you have? I can cook simple breakfast for you if you want as my thanks," I said instead. I realized moments before that they were at the Yamamoto resident presumably which means there was a kitchen at least. There was no need to waste extra money to by food if I could cook.

"I had just restocked the refrigerator the day before since I'd be staying here for a week vacation. Feel free to use it. I'd go take a bath first," with that said, he was gone for his bath without grabbing any clothes. That was his only sign of nerves that I picked up the whole morning. Not wanting to catch him in a compromising situation again, I rushed out of the room when I heard the bathroom door locked and occupy myself by making breakfast.

There were basic ingredients around and I wondered where was his father? I remembered how he only had his father in his life before he associated himself with Tsuna. It must have been so embarrassing to have to explain about my condition last night to his father. I hoped I didn't make everything looked complicated because nothing happened.

Anyway, I decided to cook him simple omelet that I could made. I was no chef like his father but I made decent dishes at the very least that could sustain me so I hope this wouldn't be too horrible for his taste buds. Now that I was alone again, my head started thinking about our relation once again. His proposal rang in my mind and I unconsciously tried to pinch myself again.

I have to say, that guy knew how to make a lasting impression. I doubt Korean drama would even take up this kind of script and he did it smoothly, convincingly and boldly until I blacked out. My heart rate increased once again as I remembered last night's proposal. I wanted to forget about it really but it stuck to my mind like glue.

Frankly speaking, that was the first proposal I ever gain in the past twenty-six years of living. Seeing how I was easily overlooked, I never had the chance to feed my love life not that I mind. The fear of being heartbroken by being replaced hung on my head without avail. It started ever since my presence was completely erased from my home the moment my parent gained yet again another daughter. Before she came to our lives, they still had the conscience to acknowledge me and greeted me but even that was lost ever since my sister was born.

My point is I lack any romantic experience and this proposal seemed to skip several steps in relationship. Although I didn't have any personal experience, I knew one was supposed to be confessed to first then do whatever lovey-dovey things couples do. Doing the lovey-dovey things may not be necessary on second thoughts, it would be awfully awkward, but you get my point.

Still, the logical answer to his confession was rejection. I mean, I barely knew the guy as wonderful as he might be. Scratch that, he was the epitome of perfection. He had the heart of gold, supportive and wonderful bunch of friends, and no monetary problem. I would be a fool to say no to him but the fear stayed. For all I knew, I may be a replacement for someone in his life and will soon be replaced again. That was a horrifying thought.

That would be my answer unless he would gain my trust first. If he promised he would wait until I was ready to plan the wedding to make everything official, to let us bond before we went any further then and only then I would accept him. He remembered me after ten years apart and seemed to like me for more than that. He deserved a chance.

"That smells nice," his voice came just right after I placed the second omelet on the plate. His hair was still half dry as he wore simple white shirt and track pants. It wonderfully showcased his well-built muscle and it was hard for me to tear my eyes away from his body. Blame my idiotic weakness to strong gentlemen and  
Yamamoto fits the criteria to the T.

"Breakfast is ready. I hope you are okay with simple omelet," I said sheepishly at being caught admiring his body, hoping he would not rub it in my face at my short lapse of judgment. I didn't manage to visually admire his built this morning due to my position but I did felt the rock hard abs of his and it was wonderful. The safety I felt when enclosed in his arms came to mind before I busied myself by placing the plates at the side of the restaurant and took all the necessary utensils.

"So," he gripped my hand that laid down the food and I tensed at the upcoming question. Was he planning to ask me about his proposal? I still tried to sentence out my decision I made a minute ago. It was then that I saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "Do you like what you see?" he purposely lowered his voice seductively as his breath caressed my cheek.

I immediately blushed at the teasing and the seductive tone he adapt while whispering the question. My eyes trailed down and it proved to be a mistake when he leaned back and yet again show offed his abs. To my surprise, he boldly trailed my hand that he seized from his lips down his neck and his sculpted chest. I thought he was going to tease me further but he stopped there and he pressed it until I could felt his heartbeat, his equally erratic heartbeat that matched mine.

At that realization, I stared deeply into his eyes and there I met his full-blown adoration with a sense of delight warming my heart. It was such an odd emotion and I couldn't stop the glee for being the one to cause his heart to skip a beat. Wanting to show the mutuality, I directed his palm towards my neck right over my vein there. His eyes followed his hand and he seemed to be in a daze when he caught up to my intention. There and then I found the courage to voice out my thoughts.

"Yamamo-"

"Takeshi," he cut me short. I got the hint and I couldn't help the smile that crept to my face. He was so serious that I felt proud for being the object of his affection. It was rare for him to stop being oblivious for certain thing and actually put his focus like baseball. Knowing that I had became one of the few thing he was serious about, I simply felt giddy.

"Takeshi," I uttered breathlessly due to the sudden overwhelming happiness. "Takeshi," I took a deep breath, "I am not quite confident enough to say I deserve your affection and believe it. I know you are serious about your proposal last night but my doubts stayed. Maybe because I have no experience regarding relationship." I placed my finger to shush him when he opened his mouth.

"Even so, if you would have me, if you are willing to give me time. If you would try to gain my trust," another deep breath, "Then I am willing to say yes to your proposal." His eyes widened at my words and I could only offer him a hesitant smile while I am still trying to control my breathing and heartbeat. A minute passed by in silence before his face broke to a huge grin.

"Yes!" he exclaimed in excitement before engulfing me in a tight hug that I returned. I could only giggle at his ecstatic reply and his sparkling eyes. We stopped to stare at one another for a minute before I sensed a hesitation in his eyes.

"Let's seal this with a kiss," he stated shortly after and he stole my first kiss the next second much to my surprise. I froze in surprise and embarrassment before melting to his touch, returning our first sweet kiss. It was gentle and filled with his love that I still couldn't understand but somehow, now, in his arms, I never felt any righter or safer.

I know everything would be alright then and there.

At the end of that fateful day, we promised one another a year of engagement. It has been five months ever since and everything were fine, good enough if you ask me. With him, I felt that time quickened when I talked to him and slowed down when I waited for his call. The longing and affection filled me inside out every time I thought about him.

Even so, I knew he was hiding something. He tend to call me whenever he could and he always messaged me once a day minimum but there were times where he would go missing for days and weeks. Whenever I asked about what he did though, he would promptly change the subject and smoothly evaded the topic until we finished the call and I remembered about the unanswered question. It nagged me several times but I decided not to probe too much into it. I didn't want to appear too clingy or suspicious. All I could do was prepare myself for his confession.

Still, the worry would gnaw at me like fire burning the wood. He never said it nor gave any indication about it but my instinct screamed at me that he was doing something dangerous. Dangerous and life threatening. Yet, I still couldn't build up the courage to directly question him. Truthfully, I wanted him to tell me myself as a sign that he trusted me. So I waited, swallowing the lump on my throat as worry and disappointment filled my vein.

We met a couple of times whenever we were in the same area for a short coffee date or simply strolling around the area. I discovered early on that his job seemed to require him to travel around the world at times. We met a couple of times in Hong Kong and China over the past few months although mostly we met in Tokyo. The fact that he still made an effort for us to meet despite our hectic schedule made me beyond happy.

I think I fell in love with him, not that it was hard to. He was such a lovable gentlemen and I couldn't wish for more because he was everything a woman needed. Him approaching me was the best thing that had ever happened to me, followed closely by the magic of my voice. It was the small little things about him that I love, like how he would always arrived early for our meetings and he would find me with ease every single time, or how he liked to surprise me by welcoming me in my apartment with wonderful dinner, or when he sang my song during our one month anniversary. His eyes filled with love would sparkle and I would find myself drowning in it without avail.

This realization came when I prepared myself for his job confession. I wondered if I would stay with him if it was anything too dangerous but then I found myself missing him instantly at the thought of losing him. There and then, I found my answer. I love him. I promised myself that I'll tell him the next time we meet.

"Cho, the concert is in three minutes! Stand by!" one of the stage crew called for me, snapping me out of my thoughts and I immediately walked toward my position, ready for the cue for me to enter the stage. It was another concert in Hong Kong. I seemed to have a liking towards different language, you see. This led me to learn quite several languages like English, Mandarin, and French. When my manager knew this, he proposed that I widen my network and tried making several songs in other language. To my surprise, it worked like a charm that led to me having quite a number of concerts abroad.

"Hello Hong Kong! Are you ready to start another night of wonders with me?" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I ran into the stage before posing. Everything was according to the rehearsal, the lights on me and the small stage fireworks filled my sight. But then, the lights were off and there were a number of figures dropping out of nowhere that tried to get their hands on me. Now that was not part of the show.

The nearest one was seizing my arm but I quickly kicked him on the gut and flipped back, away from my captor's grip and evaded a bullet to my leg. I didn't count another presence behind me though. Hands shoved a kind of handkerchief filled with chemical and I tried not to breathe it as I elbowed the hand owner and stomped on his leg to get him to release me. He did loosen his grip and I did slipped away but the chemical worked fast and before I knew it, my body failed me.

I fell limp to another figure that crept behind me in an instant. The crowd was bustling with fear at the sound of gunshot and several of bodyguards were marching toward the stage but they were too slow. I was then shoved into a sack and I lost my senses.

With helplessness and fear filling my stomach, I gave in to the darkness that filled my sight.

There were voices around me when I woke up. I kept my breathing even and my eyes closed as I tried to get any sense of my bearing. I seemed to lay on a bed with handcuffs circling my wrist and feet. The air was cool, air conditioner, and the bed was surprisingly smooth and fluffy. The situation seemed to good for someone who was kidnapped like me.

There was several kidnap attempts in my life but never had one been so bold to do it during a concert. Normally, they would prowl around the area to catch me off guard after the concert or something but they tend to overlook me when I walked out so I managed to evade them just fine. Well, these kidnappers caught me off guard alright.

"She should wake up any minutes now," a voice stated from my right side, in my surprise, they used French to converse. I wonder where was I really now. It was rather uncommon for me to first hand hear French conversation anywhere in Asia and I really hope they didn't transport me abroad now.

"Nah, she's already awake now, are you not little lady?" another voice, now to my left stated with a smirk before he slapped me hard, causing me to wince and opened my eyes in mistake. There were three men in the room aside for me and they look like foreigner. The one who slapped me was a blond man in his early twenties and the first voice I heard was from a rather rough looking man in his mid thirties. The last one was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at me in boredom.

"You are not supposed to hurt boss's precious captive Ace," the bored man commented nonchalantly, saying it just for the sake of saying it I'd say to the man who slapped me, Ace. The man in topic merely scoffed before he pulled out a pocketknife that I zeroed to immediately.

"You worry too much Claude. I doubt boss would mind if I rough her up just a little," a sadistic smile spread on Ace's face as he uttered this. I suppressed a shudder and simply glared at him venomously. At my action, the bored man, Claude, whistled slightly in amusement.

"The little lady has a back bone. Sure you can handle her, Ace?" he teased, gaining a grown from the teased man. When he was ready to stab me, the man on my right caught his wrist and stopped him from going further as he sighed tiredly.

"I really don't want Boss to blame me for letting you on the loose during guarding mission. He'd explode in anger if you touch her further. That slap was enough," the man said evenly, "She needed to be completely unharmed to be shown to be our bargaining chip to gain the land and Boss's son from the Vongola Famiglia." The name rang a bell in her head. Vongola. The only Vongola she knew of was the famous International Vongola cooperation but the way they said it made it sound more dangerous than it should. Could it be mafia group in Italy? Vongola sounded Italian.

"Still, I am not surprised that a beauty like her caught the eye of the Rain Guardian," Ace snickered before he eyed my chest with perversion oozing from him. I self-consciously covered my whole body under the thick blanket, trying my best to escape from such disgusting eyes.

"When was the exchange going to happen again Edmund?" Ace questioned with raised eyebrow. I kept my expression neutral while I tried to process all the information I gained. So somehow I was going to be used in order for them to gain back their successor and some land. I wonder who was this Rain guardian they were talking about and I still didn't understand how some big mafia family would value me. I surely hoped he was not some kind of stalker-ish fan of mine. It would suck big time to be kidnapped due to some possessive fan.

"Tonight. The boss had contacted them ever since the international wide known abduction during the concert. The boss was that desperate to gain back his son," the way the man on my right, Edmund, say hinted that the concert seemed like days ago and I wondered how long did I passed out. Did I even want to know I wonder?

"Can we knock her out again? Her staring creep me out," I harden my glare in silent retaliation while Claude laughed at his words. "Scared by the captive, what would the Boss do if he find out!" Claude guffawed while the man on Edmund pulled out a small case that seemed to contain syringe filled with some chemical. It was then that I realized the IV that was hooked to my right hand. That answered how they feed me.

Within a minute, I blacked out once again.

"You are Vongola's representative? Fitting, seeing that your little fiancé is our captive," another foreign voice greeted my ears as I gain my consciousness once again. Fiancé? What was he talking about? My fiancé was Takeshi.

"You'd regret picking her for your target," that voice snapped me out of my half dazed consciousness. That voice was deep and dangerous, threatening. That voice was very familiar. That voice belonged to my Takeshi. I immediately tried to sit properly and I opened my eyes only to find my hands along with my feet constrained. I realized then that my mouth was taped. Not to mention that I seemed to be on someone's lap.

"Are you in position to threatened me?" the hand that supported my back sneaked around my neck and I tensed in reaction, "It would be so easy to finish her here and now. So fragile and delicate." I screwed my eyebrow in distaste at the horrid smell of cheap booze and cigarette on my face. I need to get away from him as soon as possible. It was then that I finally turned my eyes toward Takeshi.

"You'd regret that," Takeshi's words and gaze were filled with promise when he saw my bruised cheek and it soothe my nerves knowing that he was here to save me, not minding that I was there because of him in the first place. I'll demand explanation from him later, for now I need to focus on finding escape. I tried to loosened the knot tying my hand and feet, then I realized that I had learnt how to untie this type of know. I truly felt grateful for the lesson I learnt to do some stunt which include releasing myself from this situation. Their lost for abandoning the hand cuff from earlier.

"Let's just get this over with," Takeshi stated before a loud thump was heard along with a pathetic male whimper. How cowardly, I didn't even whimper and I was a female. Anyway, I untied my bind while trying not to make it obvious. Keeping it intact until I could find a time to untie my legs. I kept my eyes on Takeshi until his eyes met mine. Then, I intentionally looked down at my 'bound' wrist with all the hope that he got my hint. I did tell him before that I was rather experienced in basic combat but I was rather hesitant in his trust on me for that matter.

"The other part?" the man holding me demanded before treating me exactly like how Takeshi treated his captive. With me thrown away, I quickly worked on my lower bind. This was so stupid. They were so absorbed on Takeshi's presence that they didn't even see my actions. Good for me, too bad for them.

Takeshi pulled out a file and slammed it down on the table while Edmund picked me up. My eyes wondered around the small room to find it rather vacant. I assumed that since Takeshi seemed important, he would have quite a few back up only to find him alone while my captor brought along ten other men including Edmund.

Before I could think up some method to obtain weapon, Edmund fell down, bringing me down with him. Knowing I would be their target for threatening purposes, I quickly located Edmund's weapon, a gun, and I quickly flipped my position over with the dead Edmund so the body could act like a barrier of some sort. I looked up in time to see a man rushing to me with a knife. Not wanting to risk it, I pulled the trigger. My aim was quite good so I was not surprised that I hit the man right where his heart lied even though I wasn't even aiming there.

_I just killed someone! _But there was no time to ponder or feel guilty about it as Takeshi pulled me up from under Edmund and killed the Boss's son that was whimpering as he watched his dad killed. I looked back for a second while Takeshi dragged me out of the small abandoned warehouse and found out that Takeshi already killed the rest of the member while I manage to only kill one. _Holy shit!_

Everything seemed like a blur until Takeshi placed me in a car (_Lamborghini!_) and he stepped on the gas a minute later. There were too many things in my mind –I was kidnapped. Takeshi in a mafia and was a damn good assassin. I just killed someone.- so I decided to banish them all until I could understand more. I breathe in deeply before I turned toward Takeshi.

"So," Takeshi sneaked a glance at me with a smile now, a complete difference from his serious and dark look earlier during the so-called exchange. If it were any other time, I would simply smile back but now? I need explanation. _Pronto_.

"You are in a mafia family?"

"Come in," Takeshi invited me into his hotel room and I followed him quietly, not making a single sound while training my eyes on his face the whole time. A small payback for making me waited until we reached his room when I desperately needed explanation. Although I said I would wait, I think waiting until I got kidnapped was enough. So, I was determined to keep my silent treatment and staring contest on until he relented.

"Want something to eat?" I raised my eyebrow at the stupid question and my stomach answered for me thankfully. He seemed to realize his idiocy since he had this kicked puppy look but I remained unshakable. At other circumstances, I might go along with him but not now. I wonder when will he get the hint that I want explanation? Actually, by now, I think he was just dancing around the topic but I figure he need to address the elephant in the room sooner or later.

The dinner went in an awkward silence with him continuing the oblivious act and me the silent treatment. Now that I was fed and became less cranky, I could honestly say I understood his reasoning for not telling me. It was dangerous, I might leave him if he told me and he might need to kill me if I refuse to cooperate with him. Thank the mafia movie that showed me enough about the life in mafia. If that was the case though, he should have prevented any chance of me being targeted by the mafia but then again, how could he known about it anyway?

What was I doing? I was supposed to play the unreasonable angry fiancé who couldn't stomach the fact that her fiancé kept such a dangerous secret from her. On my defense, I did prepare myself mentally ever since I saw his scar that he might be involved in something dangerous. With that in mind, my anger subsided with ease before I knew it. I kept up the treatment anyway in hope to push him into confessing to me. I wanted to close the distance between us quicker.

After all of my anger fade, I observed him as he have this worried and nervous look across his face. Oh well, he needed to learn his lesson on keeping secrets like this. It was bad and wrong and he better not do it again. For once, I will ignore his puppy dog eyes that begged me to talk to him. Turning on the TV, I was surprised to see my abduction on the news. I never knew I was that famous to get known until here.

"Three days," Takeshi whispered weakly while wrapping his arms around my shoulders from behind the couch I sat on. "You were gone for just three days and it was the longest three days I ever experienced," he sounded lost as his grip tightened on me. I stayed silent, waiting, but I let my hand to grip his shaking ones in reassurance that I was there in his arms and alive.

"I was just a normal boy back when I fell in love with your smile. Although I realized too late, I knew I fell in love with you ever since we talked once back then," he scooped me up from the couch and led me to his bedroom before he continued his story.

"My best friend, Tsuna, was chosen as the next Vongola family's boss back during our first year in Namimori middle school. I was recruited as his subordinate since I had natural born talent as hitman, so his tutor said. I thought it was a game at first but when things got serious, I knew it was real but I really didn't want to leave him alone in that world so I remained," Takeshi chuckled sadly, "And I lost my father two years ago."

"Oh Takeshi," I cooed softly, my heart empathizing with him. I was never close to my parents but I could only imagine how badly it must have hurt him to lose such an affectionate father that had stayed with him though out his life. He leaned against the wall by the bed and let me stayed in his arms. Wanting to ease his pain, I caressed his cheek softly and he kissed my palm in gratitude before moving on.

"During reunion, there was actually no invitation for you," now that peaked my curiosity. I always did wonder how the school gained my current location when no one knew me. "I tracked you down and sent you an invitation personally," he confessed with an embarrassed smile, "I wanted you to come."

"And I came," I smiled amused while he chuckled, sharing the sentiment, "You came." He proceeded to kiss me softly, "And I was betting on that." My hand that stayed on his cheek stayed in his hand as he kissed our engagement ring. I could only smile at his open show of adoration towards me. He had a habit of being overly affectionate whenever we met that I got used to it although I silently enjoy the attention he showered me.

"It would be dangerous for you to stay though," his eyes were sad as he said this while tracing my bruised cheek, "This event could happen again and again if you stayed by my side and I don't want to lose you to the world of mafia like my father." I knew where this conversation was heading and I knew he was only worried for me so I will reassure him, like how he always reassure me.

"But you will always come to my rescue, right?" I asked fondly at the memory of his protectiveness just a mere hour ago. His answer was a firm and determined affirmative with no hint of hesitation, which made my smile widen in fondness. "Do you still want me to leave?"

"It's unsafe and you might die-!"

"Is that what you really want?" I cut his ranting short, wanting to hear his real wish. The answer was at the tip of his tongue but he hesitated. That was enough for me to know that he was not quite ready to let me go but I needed him to say it to made him believe in us even more. Looking at him who was beyond torn between his head and heart, I could only smile as my decision grew stronger.

"Be selfish with me Takeshi. Don't lie to me. Tell me what you want. If you wish me gone, I will book the earliest ticket back to Tokyo and you wouldn't have to see me any longer," when I said this, his eyes refused to meet mine as it glistened slightly to my surprise. "If you want me to stay then I will." Now that caught him surprised.

Precious, precious Takeshi. My heart was overflowing with the love I felt toward him and he seemed to see this as his eyes softened instantly before he closed his eyes, still torn. Wanting him to believe my determination and love, I led his hand to my heart and took a deep breath before I stared right into his eyes.

"If you want me to stay, I will throw away my identity and simply be your Chouko that will stay by your side for as long as I'm able," I kissed his tears that were threatening to flow down, "I will learn more on how to protect myself and our future kids," I kissed his lips, "I will be yours here and now," I grew shy as I said that but I moved on, "And I will marry you next month, what do you say?" His eyes were filled with hesitation and fear but one question stood in his eyes, _will you really stay? _I smiled at him in answer and he crushed me to him, capturing my lips once again.

"Stay," he whispered between our kisses, "With me," my eyes were now the ones with tears, overjoyed at his acceptance, at his willingness to have me. We broke our kiss to catch our breath as we smiled toward one another, "Forever," we whispered together before we were lost in another tango. We were entangled with each other as we shared one passionate night in each other's arm.

That night, we became one.

The day came quicker than I thought. Our wedding day. Time slipped through our fingertips like water as I spent it acquainting myself with the main family and organizing this day to be as perfect as possible for the both of us. Yamamoto was gone once for a mission or something but he came back much earlier (a week faster) than I expected only to be teased by Reborn that he was too eager to see his fiancé, me, not that I was complaining.

Torakage Cho was dead to the world. We faked a fire in an abandoned storehouse and everything to make it look believable. Not wanting to leech off Takeshi's saving or the family, I asked Reborn personally to pull some string so that I could transfer all my savings to a new account without notifying anybody. He surprisingly did it with no problem, saying that it was a welcome gift for me, adding a comment that I fulfilled the standard as mafia wife so I deserved it to my embarrassment.

I thanked the artist who helped me with my hair, make-up and dress before seeing myself on the full body length mirror. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married. Mere months ago, I thought I might ended up forever alone or something. Takeshi really was a wonderful addition to my bleak lonely life.

"You looked gorgeous Chou-chan!" Kyoko and Haru gushed the moment the make up artist left my dressing room. I quickly turned to greet the two ladies as I stood ready for my wedding. Yes, like I promised Takeshi, we were having our marriage a month after the accident, he was beyond persistent about it. Just minutes away before we officially became husband and wife and I started to feel jittery. A good kind of jittery.

"Thank you Haru, Kyoko. The both of you look wonderful as well," we became fast friend ever since Takeshi brought me to the Vongola HQ and I was introduced to them. They were surprised to see me 'appear out of nowhere' at first but they got used to me after trying to plan the wedding as soon as possible. To my delight, this became main family only wedding with some close friends addition.

"Ready for your first night?" Haru asked teasingly with a mischievous smirk, which cause Kyoko and me to blush. "Haru-chan! That is private!" Kyoko scolded but I blushed for a different reason entirely. After all, technically speaking, this wouldn't be our first night but they didn't have to know that so I just sent Kyoko a thankful look for reining Haru.

"But, damn! Another hottie stolen! Haru need to find her soul mate soon too!" Haru pouted in mocked sadness right before Hana and Hoseki entered the dressing room as well.

"Are you still upset that Kyoko, Hana and I stole Tsunayoshi-kun, Ryohei-kun and Kyo-kun respectively?" Hoseki questioned with raised eyebrow at the last sentence Haru uttered. True enough, Hoseki just got married with Hibari a mere six months ago, not long before the reunion, while Kyoko and Hana had gotten married immediately after they finished high school. "You look good as expected Chouko," Hana and Hoseki commented right after.

"Thanks you two," I answered with a smile before saying, "Gokudera is still available though?" only to receive another pout from Haru. "He is a big tsundere who would have gotten married the first if only he had the balls to propose Celia-chan so he is off the market. Maybe I can go for Basil-kun?" Haru wondered.

"You can think about that later. We are here to tell you that the ceremony is starting soon," Hana informed, re-sparking the jittery I just managed to control in a snap. I glared at Hana who smirked, realizing my skyrocketing nerves. Not even a minute after they were gone, Dino came to fetch me. Seeing that both Takeshi and I had no father figure, Dino volunteered to walk me down the isle.

"Ready?" he tried to make the situation lighter but my nerve stayed on high alert anyway. All I could do was offer him a nervous smile or I might possibly vomit there and then. As if sensing my problem, Dino laughed and approach me instead to give me a hand. The closer we were to the door, the more I feel like fainting. Controlling my breathing didn't help either.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine," Dino chuckled, "Trust someone who had been in your shoe. It was switched for Fella and me. I was the nervous wreck instead and we ended up all good in the end so I am sure yours will be just as good as well." Unfortunately, his consolation didn't work much to calm my nerves, not when the wedding march was played a second after.

"Please make sure I don't fall or we, for that matter," I plead, changing my wish at the last moment when I remembered his klutz way. Dino could only laughed softly at my plea before we entered the church after the ring bearer and flower girl, Dino's children. For a second, I really thought I fainted on this big day since my eyes blacked out for a second but then Dino softly tug my hand and everything seemed right when I could see him.

Takeshi was there as expected, in his white suit and pants with his signature light blue under shirt. He looked regal there with a fond smile as he stared at me with pure joy glittering in his chocolate eyes. All my nerves were gone as I zeroed on him and I forgot everything else. A smile filled me as I noticed that his eyes were already glistening with tears, just like me.

As I stood by his side, I lost myself in his warm gaze. To think that this man that looked at me like I was the most precious treasure would soon always be by my side nearly sent me into tears of happiness that were already pooling around my eyes. This man, the man who saw me, dragged me out from my lonely life, taught me to love and be loved, will soon be my husband. I could never be happier.

"Kagetora Chouko," at the sound of my name, I remembered about the wedding. To think I would zoned out the priest for my own wedding but I didn't have time to scold myself before he continued, "Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," my voice wavers due to the overwhelming emotion surging all over me while Takeshi had the gal to laugh at my nerves. Not that I minded, his laughter shook the way my voice waver.

"Takeshi Takeshi, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," the way he strongly say it despite how his laughter shook touched me all the more. I thought I felt enough joy ever since I met him. Obviously, I was wrong. Before I knew it, we were instructed to say our vows. Now he looked nervous as a blush filled his cheek when he looked at his note that, to my surprise, was soon put aside before he looked straight at me.

"Kagetora Chouko," he started with a smile that already made me feel like crying again. "I love you ever since I saw your smile that day when I saved the cat. You were pure, honest, and lonely. It has been all I ever wanted was to make your day, to be the reason for your smile ever since. I love you and I take you to be my wife. I will forever see you when you're lost, hold you when you are lonely, and cook for you when you are hungry." I laughed amiss my tears at his last sentence that I knew he didn't write before, "I will always return to you breathing at the very least because I don't want to make you cry even though you'll cry anyway. I will always protect you and I hope from this day on you won't mind having to put up with my hyper activeness." I blushed as I caught the double meaning as I took a deep breath, not caring about whatever notes I made for my vow.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," I really tried to stop my tears but it wouldn't stop so I just continued on without a care as I smiled to him. "I love your sappiness, the way you would give me surprises even though it was not a special day, how you always find me in the crowd the way my parents fail to, how you say 'I'm home' and grin like it was the best part of your day to see me again. It was the little things you do that I fell in love and will always love. You gave me hope in my bleak life and from now, I want to always be there for you, to say 'welcome home' and to pamper you the way you do to me."

"I love you and I take you as my husband, to be the father of the nine children you say you want to make a baseball team, to be my nightly heater and to be my personal bodyguard that I will cherish with all my heart. Thank you for proposing me that night even though you made me faint and for loving me, teaching me the wonders of love. You have to take responsibility and stay by my side even after you get sick of me because I will not accept a divorce. I love you," he was laughing at my vow but I knew he love it as I saw his tears and smile.

It was hard to rest the urge to simply hug him and kiss him senseless through out the short reminder of the wedding but I resisted and stayed only because of the prying eyes around me. My eyes watered again when he slipped our wedding ring on my ring finger and when I did the same to him. He broke the common practice and kissed me before we were even pronounced as husband and wife not that I mind. I could hear the laughter and catcalls from our family but it was droned easily by his soft whisper of 'I love you's.

"Okay, you may kiss the bride first. I pronounce you as husband and wife!" the priest announced light heartedly. I giggled as the whole church laughed at Takeshi's eagerness and I just couldn't hold my secret surprise any longer. Yes, I had a secret I was planning to tell him and I simply couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Mr. Yamamoto, ready for your first wedding gift from your new wife?" I whispered softly with a smile between his kisses. He stopped his kisses attack to give me time to catch my breath to convey the news. His eyes were filled with surprise and wonder at my words, I giggled at that. Oh, this would be hilarious and I knew Reborn was ready with his recorder somewhere to record this. I discovered early that there was nothing that could slip from Reborn's radar.

"You have something for me?" Takeshi questioned before he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Could it be something for tonight?" I slapped his shoulder lightly with a pout at his dirty suggestion, not that _that _was not on the list as well but this was far more precious and important. He gave his trademark laughter before he nodded. With that cue, I took a deep breath.

"I'm one month pregnant with your child. I guess we will start early to built our baseball team," I whispered to his ears with a blush. This news basically marked that we went further before our marriage but I regret nothing as I watched him absorb the news in disbelieve, switching his eyes from my face and my stomach, before bursting in happy laughter as he scooped me up in bridal style and announce the present to the world.

"My Chouko is having my baby!"

I swore I never blushed redder than that day with all the suggestive looks I was getting.

My husband was lucky that he was adorable and he had his abs.

Author's note:

This was actually done on impulse. Haha. There were brief appearances of other characters and OC's from my other stories –published or otherwise- and I hope that get you waiting for their turn. I had Dino's half way done (about 9 pages) while Gokudera's just started (2 pages).

Anyway, this were all thanks to the funny reunion stories I was reading for the past couple of days that got me thinking about old crushes and stuff. Well, here is the fruit of it! I will be abandoning my Hibari's sister OC for someone else if I ever get the motivation (maybe Fuuta or Xanxus because I love them fourth most!).

Please do Review, Favorite and Follow this story if it is to your liking. I planned to make Yamamoto's side of this story (with their first meeting scene included there) along with an epilogue (this couple with their kids) although when will it come… is still questionable. Just hope for the best!

I hope you all enjoyed the story because I enjoyed writing this!


End file.
